1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transmission cables and, more particularly, to a customizable data transmission cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cables that comprise twisted core pairs (twisted pair cables) are frequently used to transmit data and news items, where the cores of these cables are each twisted in pairs with one another. Twisted core pairs render it possible to improve the compensation for any influence from external magnetic alternating fields and electrostatic fields in comparison to core pairs comprising cores that only extend in a parallel manner. As a result of the cores in a core pair being twisted with one another, influences caused by external electromagnetic fields cancel one another out as far as possible. The extent to which the core pairs that are arranged within a cable are twisted may vary and they may rotate in a different direction. Cross-talk between adjacent core pairs in one cable is reduced by virtue of varying the extent to which the cores are twisted. Additional protection against disturbing electromagnetic fields is provided by electrically conductive shields that each surround a twisted core pair in an essentially concentric manner.
EP 0 828 259 A2 discloses a data cable that has at least one twin line comprising a core pair that is configured from two individual cores that are twisted with one another and each comprise a conductor and a core insulation that encompasses the conductor. An intermediate sheath that surrounds the core pair and a shielding arrangement that surrounds the intermediate sheath are also provided. The intermediate sheath fills out the grooves between the surfaces of the individual cores of the core pair at least in part with the result that the geometry of the twin line is fixed.
A cable that comprises at least one pair of insulated cores is described in WO 99/60578 A1. A first separating layer is placed around the core insulation. An inner sheath is placed around the first separating layer without forming a hollow space such that a construction is formed that has an outer contour with a circular cross-section. Finally, a shield braid and an outer cable sheath are placed in an annular manner around the inner sheath.
EP 2 439 751 A2 discloses a data transmission cable having a plurality of core pairs that are each shielded separately and are each surrounded by an axially segmented shielding arrangement. The shielding arrangement comprises numerous segments that are applied to a dielectric substrate that is, for example, extruded over a core pair. The substrate may be configured, for example, from a non-conductive material and may comprise interwoven or non-interwoven fiber glass strands that render the shielding arrangement relatively rigid. Furthermore, the core pairs that are each surrounded by a separate shielding arrangement are encased by a common outer shielding arrangement that is surrounded in turn by an outer sheath.
EP 2 800 105 A1 relates to a data transmission cable that may be modified rapidly and comprises a plurality of core pairs that are each shielded separately and are each embedded in a first insulating filling mass. Moreover, each core pair is provided with a shielding arrangement that encases the first insulating filling mass. All the core pairs are surrounded by an outer braid shield that surrounds a second insulating filling mass in which the core pairs are embedded. The braid shield is in turn encased by an outer sheath of the data transmission cable.
DE 10 2004 047384 B3 describes a cable for transmitting electrical signals, where the cable comprises at least two pairs of cores that lie adjacent to one another. Each core is insulated. The cable also comprises an electrically conductive dividing element that divides the inner cross-section of the cable into a number of open grooves that corresponds to the number of core pairs and one core pair is arranged in each groove in the cable. The core pairs and the dividing element are encased by a cable shield in an essentially annular manner. An electrical contact is produced between the cable shield and the outer edges of the dividing element. Furthermore, an outer cable sheath is placed in an essentially annular manner around the shield.
Cables that are able to be connected or customized rapidly render it possible to strip a section of a cable outer sheath and simultaneously to strip a section of the braid shield at intervals that are offset in an approximately 5 mm manner, said shield braid being surrounded by the cable outer sheath. For this purpose, the outer sheath and the braid shield are ideally uniform. Cables that are able to be connected or customized rapidly render it possible in particular to fulfill the requirements in accordance with International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) 11801-2002, category 6 (Cat-6) standard. It is also possible via a central synthetic material cross, which is used for fixing a core pair in position, to reduce any cross-talk between the core pairs. Consequently, it is possible to realize Cat-6-cables having a SF/UTP construction (Screened foiled, unshielded twisted pair) that comprise an outer braid shield and a foiled shield and also core pairs having non-shielded twisted cores. A synthetic material cross has the disadvantage that it has to be spliced very close to the line end after stripping a section of the cable outer sheath and a section of the braid shield. This is very complex or difficult in particular when a cable is being customized at the place at which the respective cable is to be used.